Fiction and Artifacts
by Unfortunately Lucky
Summary: Saya prides herself on building a decent life for herself after the Kagutsu Crater Incident destroyed her strange first one, but when a trip out of the country seems to trigger a series of events, including the disappearance of a classmate, she'll find herself pulled into facing Strains, Clansmen, and even the Kings themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The eight-year-old swung her legs as they dangled from the green-velvet-upholstered couch, her shiny black dress shoes sparkling under the dusty overhead light of the hotel room. Her parents' voices floated through the open doorway, hushed and urgent.

"There's an emergency evacuation for the entire region right now! Everything's going to be confused and rushed; if we're going to leave the country, it has to be now!" insisted her father, his deep rumble unfamiliarly frustrated. Her mother's reply was choked with tears.

"But do we really have to leave the country? Surely they won't chase us forever, and what will such a sudden change do to Saya?"

"We don't have time to argue! It's either leave now or risk losing Saya altogether to that shady research program, and I'll be damned if I let those crooked monsters get their hands on my daughter!"

 _Daddy said a bad word,_ Saya thought, unsure of what was going on. She scratched absently at the marks encircling her wrist, one of which was glowing a bright red. The conversation continued, though now more quietly. Finally, the clack of her mother's black heels on the scuffed linoleum announced her entrance into the room. A strained smiled stretched her features, and her ink-black hair, usually pulled into a sloppy pony tail, was loose around her shoulders. As an eccentric artist, Saya's mother, Yasu, almost always had stray traces of paint somewhere on her person. At the moment, however, she had none, as it had been weeks since she'd last lifted a brush. Her honey-colored eyes watched her daughter warily, as if she were fighting with what to say.

"Saya, darling, we're leaving, so I need your help packing up, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Where are we going?" the child asked as she hopped down from her perch. Without much care she swept the possessions she'd laid out on the coffee table into her tiny canvas backpack; a book on ancient Arabic, a set of paints, a plastic triceratops skeleton, a junior excavation kit complete with brushes and magnifying glasses, a variety of colorful hair bows, several granola bars and juice boxes, and a trilobite fossil she'd received on her fifth birthday. Her mother walked into the bedroom and repacked the few articles she'd removed from their luggage. Over her shoulder, her mother called out an answer, voice just a tad too cheery.

"We're thinking Germany! Isn't that exciting, darling? Germany!"

Saya stood frozen before breaking into a juvenile whine.

"But it doesn't want me to leave Japan, Mommy! It would be sad if I left! I don't want it to be sad!"

Her mother rushed back to her side and knelt to wipe away a single tear.

"Who's 'it,' darling?"

""It,' Mommy, 'it!' The thing Daddy showed me at the big building, when I got the funny marks!" she explained, pulling up her canary-yellow dress's left sleeve to reveal a line of strange black symbols along her small wrist. The one glowing red was now pulsing, as if in fear. Her mother pulled her sleeve back down, as though the sight of the symbols burned like fire. Avoiding her offspring's eyes, so similar to her own, she sighed and looked towards the television clock. The gold bumble-bee pendant around her throat glinted as it swung and thudded back into its place on her floral blouse.

"Saya, let's not talk about that, okay? We have to go, no matter what."

Swallowing up her protests, Saya nodded and followed her mother to continue packing.

…

"Are we all ready to go?" Saya's father, Natsume, asked, looking at his family and their luggage. He ran a calloused hand through his shaggy hair, the same mahogany color as his daughter's, and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, Daddy!"

"Honey," Yasu mumbled uncertainly. "Do you want to take this?"

In her hand was a leather-bound notebook with a crème-colored ribbon tying it firmly shut. Natsume grimaced, but accepted the object from his wife. He pushed his glasses up and glanced at it thoughtfully with his dark gray eyes.

"That's about 'it', right Daddy?" asked Saya, her eyes widening with interest, as they always did with her father's archeological projects. With a wry chuckle, Natsume patted Saya's head.

"How about you hold onto this for me, my little assistant?"

"Okay!"

While Yasu opened the door and checked the hall for any suspicious figures, Natsume opened Saya's backpack, slid the notebook in, and zipped it back closed. He took hold of two rolling suitcases and shuffled out the door, whistling under his breath. Her mother snatched the remaining suitcase and offered her free hand to the child.

The street was pure, unadulterated chaos. Children crying, people screaming and shouting, and the mob of panicked figures running like a flooded river down the road. In the distance, Saya saw a form hovering high in the sky. It was too far away to be sure, but it was shaped like a sword, crackling with red lightning, and, even as she watched, breaking into pieces. As Yasu tugged Saya after her father into the crowd, the form began to drop. There was a thunderous rumble, shaking the earth she walked on. She turned back and saw the place below where the form had been was something resembling the nuclear mushroom clouds she'd watched in action movies.

She diverted her attention forwards as her family was pulled along with the flow of humans. People were shoving and yelling, and it took all her effort not to trip. Eventually, all her effort wasn't enough, and she did trip, losing her grip on her mother's hand as she did. She careened into the road, scraping her palms as she caught herself. Honey eyes watered with pain, and she whimpered as someone stepped thoughtlessly on her leg. Someone else, a Good Samaritan, lifted her to her feet, but was gone before she could say 'thank you.'

"Mommy!" she screamed into the crowd, searching for her parents' faces and trying her hardest not to be knocked back down. "Daddy!"

She thought she heard someone yelling her name, but then she was pushed out of the way and into the paved ground of an alley. Sitting up with a sniffle, Saya noticed that the screams were getting louder. Turning towards where she'd seen the mushroom cloud, the girl saw a wave of raging red flames crashing down. Those who couldn't outrun it burned away into nothing. There was a sudden pain in her throat, and Saya realized distantly that she was screaming, probably louder than she ever had in her life, but the sound was lost to the symphony of screams around her. Out of instinct, she lifted her arms in front of her and saw the symbol alight with red was now flickering like a dying ember. As the flames came upon her, there was a flash of… _Something_. It seemed like every color she'd ever seen. And then, it all faded to black.

…

Her eyes stung when she cracked them open, and she blinked repeatedly for nearly a minute to get rid of the dust. When she finally did force them to open, she saw it was nearly pitch black around her, except for a handful of sunrays. Blindly reaching a hand towards the light, she pushed and a wall of rubble fell away, letting the light in fully. Somehow, a cave of debris had formed around her, coating her in dust. As she stood, numbly, Saya realized her right foot was bare and the left sleeve of her dress looked as though it had been burned away, revealing the marks on her wrist. She assessed her surroundings; it was as if she'd fallen into the pictures of ruins her father had shown her. Everything was broken rock and brick, buildings collapsed, with no sign of life.

"Mommy!" she tried to yell, but her voice was so hoarse she could barely hear herself. Starting, robotically, in a random direction, she struggled to climb over hills of wreckage. Shards of glass and rock imbedded themselves into her hands, knees, and foot, but she barely felt them. Her backpack thudded softly against her back. As she crested one pile of stones, her skirt caught on a stray tangle of wire, causing her to trip and roll down the other side. Shrieking, Saya felt shock as cold water, tasting of salt, broke her fall. She paddled back to land and stared at the liquid in absolute confusion.

 _Why is the ocean here?_

As she stumbled back across the ruins, her hair dripping, Saya caught a glint out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure why, but she felt pulled towards it.

It was her mother's bumble-bee pendant. One of the wings had broken off, and the body was partially warped, like it had begun to melt.

"Mommy!" she screamed, forcing her voice to work. "Daddy!"

Only silence greeted her.

…

It was two days before she was found. Saya stayed where she'd found the necklace, quietly waiting for her parents. An inventory of her bag's contents showed that while her paints, hair bows, excavation kit, and books were safe, her fossil and triceratops had cracked into pieces. When she was hungry, she took a bite of a crumbling granola bar. When she was thirsty, she took a sip of a juice box. Keeping her father's advice about supply conservation in mind, she still had two granola bars and half a juice box left when the search party found her. They were in a deep blue helicopter, shining lights and calling for survivors on a massive speaker. She saw one of the figures point in her direction before a light shone directly upon her. She held up a hand to keep from being blinded as a ladder dropped down several yards away. A brunette man in a tactical suit descended down and was next to her in seconds. He asked a lot of questions, but she didn't really hear him, remaining silent.

As he lifted her onto his shoulder and had them lifted back into the helicopter, Saya clutched desperately at her mother's necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

**14 Years Later**

"How was your project?" Tetsuya asked, sitting next to the brunette at the library table and offering her a coffee. She put down her book to accept it. The black-haired man read the book's title upside down before taking a contemplative sip of his own liquid refreshment. Saya sighed.

"It was fine, I guess. Professor Imai is really dismissive about the whole myth, so she kept shooting down a lot of my hypotheses. How was the lecture?"

"It blowed. The author didn't show up. He sent his assistant instead, and the guy couldn't answer half our questions."

"College at its finest," Saya muttered, rolling her eyes over the rim of her cup. The librarian at the circulation desk gave her a dirty look for having a beverage within the sacred temple of the written word, but didn't bother saying anything.

"Ooh, are we talking about how much college sucks, because I am so in!" Katsuro chirped, taking a seat across from Tetsuya, a mischievous grin tugging at his lips. Yui appeared with him, colorful beads clicking in her fluorescent hot-pink-dyed hair and on her sunset-orange poncho with a smear of sky-blue paint on one cheek; a look only an art student could pull off.

"I thought your sculpting course was 'a fantastic experience?'" questioned Tetsuya, one eyebrow arching.

"I can still hate college! Plus my instructor is not entirely open to my artistic expression of the human experience," Katsuro explained. Yui flicked him on the forehead.

"He doesn't like you because you sculpted him making love to a well-endowed antelope."

"I sculpt the world as I see it, woman, and I saw the passion in his eyes when someone left a safari magazine on a desk! He can't hide from the truth!"

"You're lucky he didn't expel you," Saya snorted.

"He tried, but then I pointed out that I never said it was him and that if he saw himself in my art it speaks only of his own insecurity."

"Well done." Tetsuya toasted his friend with his Styrofoam cup. Katsuro then snatched said cup and took a gulp of the bitter brew. As the two males fought over the drink, Saya offered Yui some of her own coffee. The pink-haired girl took a glance at the book on the table top.

"You really like the legend of Atlantis, don't you, Saya-chan?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's… It's hard to explain why, but I truly think they're could be a specific source for the legend, and it would be worth looking into."

"That's Ikeda-san, always with her pretty little head in the clouds," commented a new voice. Saya mentally groaned as Yottsu Gora slid into view. The young man always annoyed her with his constant following of trends and tag-along disposition. Every time she saw him, he had a new haircut, hair color, and clothing style. He was continuously attempting to force himself into all social circles. Not to mention, he was in her archaeology program and made a point to speak down to her about her Atlantis findings as some strange form of flirting. "Why don't you give up that little fairy tale, and join my group researching the ancient Celts?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer."

To her disappointment, Gora did not take the hint to leave and instead took the seat on her left side. To her right, Tetsuya's gray eyes narrowed and he gave her a coded look, silently asking if she wanted him to chase the creep off. Saya gave the most minute shake of her head; the kid wasn't going to kill her with his grating personality.

"How's painting class, Asahina-san?" Gora asked, fixing his dark eyes on Yui. With a small pout, Yui mumbled a response.

"We're sculpting now."

"Ah, well, I'll bet you make the prettiest vase."

"I'm sculpting a replica of a real-life shrine in the Kansai region."

Before Saya could hear Gora's irritating response, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Fishing it out, she glanced at the screen disinterestedly so Gora wouldn't feel the need to pry into what it said.

 _Aoi: Meet me at the noodle shop in half an hour_

Putting both her phone and book into her lavender satchel, she handed her coffee to Yui as she stood.

"Sorry, guys. Got to go. My old man wants to see me."

She turned and waved without looking, hearing her friends sendoffs and Gora's complaining. Her navy flats slid silently across her school's marble flooring. Her own image was reflected at her as she passed several decorative wall mirrors; a brunette woman with honey-colored eyes, hair falling straight to just below her shoulder blades, with straight-across bangs barely hiding her eyebrows, garbed in jeans and a navy tank-top with lacy trimming, and a thick leather wristband on her left wrist. And, of course, a golden, warped bumble-bee with a broken wing resting at the base of her throat.

She was almost off campus when she heard someone calling her name. Stopping by an old tree, she was surprised to see one of her professors, Professor Andou, hurrying towards her. He was an older man, always clumsy and forgetful in class, a person meant for exploring and not really teaching. He was, however, her favorite for these very same reasons, and for never dismissing her Atlantis theories. When he finally reached her, huffing slightly, she greeted him with a smile and a respectful bow.

"What can I do for you, Professor Andou?"

"Ah, I wanted to make sure you were seriously considering the international excavation trip I'm arranging, Ikeda-san. It really is a great opportunity, and you truly seem like an exceptional young mind, with the sort of natural curiosity all the greatest exploring archaeologists have."

"I'll consider it, Professor. I just have never really thought about leaving Japan. I just thought I'd go into a field involving the history of artifacts, not finding the artifacts themselves."

"You mustn't hold yourself back, Ikeda-san. You'll never reach the stars if you are afraid of leaving earth," he advised, sounding all the world like he was quoting a motivational poster. Saya nearly snickered at the thought.

"I understand. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch the next train."

"Ah, well then, run along. Have a nice day, Ikeda-san."

"You too, Professor Andou."

As she hurried to the station, Saya thought about the trip. It wasn't like she'd never considered leaving the country. It was just, that when she did, she got a terrible feeling in her stomach, like something bad would happen if she did.

 _Maybe I'm just an idiot._

…

Ikeda Aoi, her guardian for her last ten years of being a minor, was waiting when she got to their favorite noodle shop. He gave her a look implying her tardiness was not appreciated as she took a seat at the table.

"Sorry. I got caught up talking to a teacher."

"Well, then, it can't be helped."

He'd already ordered her favorite dish, and the waitress delivered it a moment later.

"Thank you for the food!" Saya cried before taking a hearty mouthful of noodles. She took the moment to observe Aoi silently. He looked tired, but he always did, with bags under his eyes and a habitual frown. He had just turned forty, but if one ignored the dusting of gray in his brown hair at his temples, he looked like he was in his early thirties. His attire consisted of a sleek dark-blue suit and a shiny red tie, all impeccably clean and unwrinkled. She swallowed her bite and raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I haven't seen you for nearly two weeks. That is ridiculous given how close you live."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I'll visit more often now, I promise. Although," she started, then paused. She pushed on. "My teacher was talking about this trip. It would take two or three months and I'd go to excavation sites in a dozen or so countries."

Aoi observed her over his cup of tea.

"Are you okay with that? Leaving Japan?"

Aoi was the only person she'd told about her discomfort in leaving her nation, even for a short spell.

"That's the problem; I'm not sure if I'm okay with it. My teacher really wants me too, and it would be a great opportunity, but when I think about it too much, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I feel like I might throw up."

Other patrons, catching the end of her statement, edged away from her table, much to her chagrin.

"Think hard about it," Aoi instructed finishing off his small order of noodles. "The decision is yours to make."

He checked his watch, placed several bills on the table, and stood. Saya stood with him and walked out the door at his side.

"My break is about to end; I must get going."

"Alright, Aoi. See you later."

They parted ways, and Saya headed towards her apartment.

Saya loved her apartment. Some people had asked her why she had moved out of Aoi's house so soon after high school when he lived so near to where she went to college and when the two seemed very close, but Saya had always tried to be as independent as possible, and that meant not bumming everything, including living space, from her guardian. Her apartment, nestled into one of the less-roamed streets of Shizume City, was on the second floor, the door facing out onto a terrace she shared with her neighbor. It had a small kitchenette, room for a bed, an antique wardrobe, two chairs and a small table, with a decent bathroom. She still ran to either Aoi's or a laundromat about once a week to do laundry, as she had neither a washer nor dryer, but it was otherwise perfect for her.

Kicking her shoes off at the door, Saya sunk into one of the chairs and laid her bag on the tabletop. With a sigh, she slid several books out and skimmed through for the one she wanted; this one was bound in splotched leather and held shut with a frayed crème-colored ribbon. The pages within were thin and delicate from once being soaked, but the illustrations and neat writing done in black ink remained. Her father's handwriting was uniform block letters, so straight and even it could have been typed. Gently turning the pages past the introduction and table of contents, Saya flipped to the first illustration. Her eyes went to the caption at the bottom of the page.

 _The Dresden Slate. Held as a holy relic in Dresden, Germany. The power source for the seven Kings._

The book talked a lot about Kings of varying colors and abilities with Clansmen following their orders loyally. Saya had tried time and time again, but had never been able to narrow down a myth her father could have been thinking of.

Saya still remembered seeing the Slate for herself, though the memory was admittedly a bit fuzzy. Konohana Natsume, a respected archeologist, had been overjoyed to receive approval from some important official to study the Slate. He'd been even more overjoyed when he learned he would be allowed to take his seven-year-old daughter along on one of his trips to the tall skyscraper where the Slate was held. Saya recalled how big and imposing it had been, and how, as her father had been trying to explain something about evolution to her, the Slate had begun to pulse with colorful light. She thought she heard voices, hundreds of them, but either she'd forgotten what they said or had never known to begin with. Then, her wrist had started to tingle, and the symbols, black as tattoos, had appeared.

Saya slipped her leather wristband off and laid it on her bag, revealing the still present marks. Once, in high school, the sleeve of Saya's uniform had ridden up and a teacher, catching sight of the symbols, had scolded her in class for having a tattoo. Frustrated at such occurrences, Saya had begged Aoi to let her get the marks laser-removed. The marks, however, had floated back into existence moments after the procedure was finished.

Saya flipped to one of the notebook's later pages, where her father had done several illustrations of his child's skinny wrist, comparing the seven symbols there to ones present on the Slate. As she read the captions for what must have been the thousandth time, one of the symbols began to glow with an intense crimson light. It tingled, like something on the very edge of being painful. She watched for a minute or two, and the symbol to the red one's right began to glow blue.  
This happened sometimes, though she was never sure why. The red and blue symbols seemed to glow the most often. The one that lit up gold went off every now and then, as did one that seemed to illuminate with an almost natural-appearing light. Another had lit with a foggy grayish light several times before the Kagutsu Crater Incident, but never after. Yet another had glowed green while she'd been waiting in the ruins. The last symbol had never glowed to her knowledge.

Ignoring the light and tingle, she turned to the last page her father had written on. There was only one word, a bit messy, like he hadn't wasted time being neat yet still didn't have enough time to put down the rest of his thoughts.

 _Atlantis._

Half an hour later, the lights faded away, and Saya decided to shower and go to bed. As she lay curled up under her puce-and-pink comforter, purposely bought for how wonderfully hideous it looked, she considered the excavation trip.

"We would go to Germany for week," she mumbled to herself, even as her stomach clenched at the thought of foreign land.

It was hours before she finally fell asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so this story is the result of several stories I've had rolling around in my head being combined. I'm not sure how well it will turn out, but I'll try my best. My OC is actually the heroine from the Gakuen K otome game (The Image on this story). I just gave her personality traits based off a bunch of my friends. Also, since I had knee surgery yesterday, as it turns out I was born with defective ligaments and bones, I'll be immobile for a few weeks, so I'll probably update either often or with large chapters for a while. Please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to go on the trip, Professor Andou!" Saya told him, standing before his desk as he sorted through piles of research papers. His slightly-wrinkled face lit up.

"Wonderful! It really will be a fantastic experience, Ikeda-san! Now, here are some forms you'll need to fill out. If you need a passport, fill this one out and the school will see to it. There is a fee you'll have to pay; will that be a problem? If it is, I can see about having it waved."

Checking how much the fee was, Saya wasn't too concerned. It was a little steep, but with what she had saved up from her part-time job and the money Aoi chose to send to her monthly, it wouldn't bite into her budget too badly.

"It's fine. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Wonderful! Well then, have these turned in to me by the end of the week. There's also a list of supplies you'll need, so pack wisely." As she slipped out of the classroom, Saya heard a shrill complaint from the adjacent door, which was slightly ajar. Recognizing both Professor Imai and Gora's voices, she sped down the long hallway, trying not to intrude, but she couldn't keep from paying attention when her name popped up.

"But why can't I go on the trip when Ikeda-san gets to?! I at least research real civilizations; she's obsessed with a fairytale!"

"As I've told you, each of the archeology program's teachers get to pick three students to take on the trip. Professor Andou chose Ikeda-san, and while her topics are unorthodox, I can see why; she shows initiative. You, Yottsu-san, don't make any real hypotheses of your own; you merely comment on the hypotheses of others. A professional archeologist needs to be able to have their own independent thoughts."

"But-"

Saya whipped around the corner and out of earshot.

...

When Aoi heard she had decided to go on the trip, he had wanted to pay for the entire thing, but Saya insisted on covering her own travel expenses. Aoi did come over to help her fill out the paperwork. When her friends heard, Katsuro and Yui took her shopping for clothes for the trip, and then the trio met up with Tetsuya to go drinking. Although she would never remember the whole thing, she apparently won some drinking challenge and received a purple t-shirt with a laughing pink elephant on the front as a prize. She also gave her two-week notice at the cafe she waitressed at. The old woman who owned it, understanding the circumstances, assured her she'd have a job when she returned.

Everyone wished her well on her trip.

It was perhaps the worst choice she had ever made. Firstly, her entire body ached from the moment her plane left Japan until she got back, the entire three months. Secondly, the week her group was supposed to stay in Germany, one of the main reasons she'd decided to go, was scrapped because of some change in German security the teachers weren't prepared to handle. And thirdly, on the second day of the trip, as she looked through several plant fossils in her Brazilian hostel room, one of the symbols, the one with natural light, began to burn so intensely and painfully, it was as if real fire was burning under her skin. It was all she could do to bite her lip, curl into a ball on the floor, and wait for it to pass, which it did after several minutes.

The symbols had burned like that only a few times since she'd had them. The one time the green mark had lit up had burned like that. The blue and red ones had done it once each as well. This was the second time the symbol with the plain light had been so painful.

The trip had been rewarding, though. She'd learned a lot and been allowed to take several fossils as souvenirs. Also, finding out about other cultures had been a wonderful experience.

When she got home, Aoi had taken her out to eat and listened with rapt attention to every detail. Afterwards, her friends took her out to drink yet again.

It was at her favorite bar, when she was tipsy but not quite drunk, that Katsuro, red-faced and slurring, brought up Gora.

"Man, I can't believe- hiccup- that Yottsu-san blew his top over one freaking trip!"

Saya lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What d'ya mean?"

"You haven't heard?! After you guys left, the kid just disappeared! They say he was so mad he just quit!"

"Really? That's stupid."

Yui had her lips pouted in thought, her pink hair twisted up and around a paintbrush.

"But what if something bad happened to him?"

"Like what?" asked Tetsuya, the only one of them entirely sober.

"Like, what if he bumped into a yakuza and was beaten up, or worse, and thrown into the sea?!"

"Yui, honey," Saya sighed, sliding the fruity cocktail away from her friend. "I think you've had a few too many. Or you've been reading a little too much manga. Or both."

A half hour later, they scurried out of the bar, Katsuro and Yui, who lived only a few houses apart, heading in one direction, and Tetsuya, guiding a wobbling Saya, in another.

"Thanks for walking me home," she told him as they reached her door. She paused before reaching the handle. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"It sounded like a gunshot. Never mind, it was probably an old car backfiring. Hey, do you want to come in? We could watch a movie on my computer."

"Sure."

After taking off their shoes, Tetsuya flopped onto the bed and fished the laptop out of the drawer of the nightstand while Saya rummaged through the cardboard box of DVDs she kept beside the wardrobe.

"What do you feel like watching?"

Tetsuya hummed in contemplation.

"A horror movie, probably."

Saya grinned evilly and held up a case.

"What about this? It has vampires and werewolves."

Tetsuya clutched his chest in mock fear.

"Oh, God, not 'Twilight!' I'm gay, not a tween girl!"

Saya snickered. Tetsuya smirked.

"Wait, why do you have 'Twilight?'"

"... Shut up."

They ended up watching 'The Conjuring,' with Saya punching her friend's arm after every jump-scare, even though, having watched the film several times, she usually knew they were happening and wasn't actually scared. Tetsuya went home as soon as the credits appeared on the screen, not wanting to be out too late.

Not bothering to change into pajamas, she flopped back onto her bed and was asleep in less than a minute.

...

A few days later, she had her job back, she was back in classes, and the pain she'd felt after leaving had finally faded away completely. The only real difference she could feel was the absence of Yottsu Gora's slimy voice awkwardly flirting with her in the most condescending manner possible. Saya thought this would be a relief, but the circumstances behind the creep's disappearance was an itch at the back of her mind.

She hurried down a city street, flipping through her notes on one of Professor Imai's lectures. Her burgundy jacket flapped in the breeze over her gold t-shirt and skinny-jeans. Her shift started soon, so she needed to get to the subway station within the next few minutes or she'd be late. The nice person her boss was, she highly doubted she'd be scolded, but she hated to take advantage of an old woman's kindness.

Her wrist began to tingle, and Saya absentmindedly tugged up her bracelet to see red light streaming from one of the black symbols. The sudden mumble of the crowd around her caught her attention, and she followed the gazes of others to see something that sent ice through her veins.

A massive sword, flickering with red energy, hovering in the air. Like the one that had appeared just before the Kagutsu Crater Incident. A Sword of Damocles, as she had learned in her father's notebook. Saya thought she might throw up, but then a voice, or more accurately voices, echoed in her mind.

 _Do not be afraid. The Red Sword of Damocles shall not fall this day._

"Who are you?" Saya asked aloud, and several people standing around her backed away, eyeing her with wary concern.

 _You have known us, child, for a long time now. And we have known you._

Her wrist began to tingle even more, and a quick glance showed a symbol winking into life with blue light. Not a moment later, another Sword of Damocles, this one radiating a soft blue, appeared beside the first.

"Wait, are these swords the reason why my wrist...?"

 _You are connected to us, as the Kings are. Thus, you are connected to the Kings._

"Connected to what?"

 _Us, child. What you call the Dresden Slate._

"But, wait, I don't-"

 _Hush, child. In time your questions shall be resolved. Now, look at the Red Sword of Damocles._

Eyes wide in confusion, Saya whipped her gaze towards the first sword. As she observed, she had the strange feeling of seeing two images; one of what the sword looked like, and another of what it should have looked like.

"It's... broken. The pieces are all there, but they're not together like they need to be."

 _Yes. Now, if the pieces were together, how would the Sword of Damocles appear?_

Saya brought the image of the whole sword to mind, and, as she watched, the real pieces moved to match the image, cracks pressing back together. A minute or so later, the sword was still a little rough, but in a much better condition.

"What did I just do?"

 _You have shown we made the correct choice in you, child. We began to doubt when you left the land under our control, but you have returned._

"What choice? I don't understand!"

 _We shall speak later, child._

And just like that, Saya felt the presence in her head vanish. Shell-shocked, she watched, alongside other bystanders who were still giving her odd looks, as the two swords remained in the sky for a few more minutes, and then swirled into nonexistence, the light coming off her wrist vanishing with them. She might have stood there for hours if not for her watch's furious beeping, alerting her that if she did not leave right then, she would be horrendously late. Staggering towards the station, her only clear thought was that she would definitely discuss this with Aoi.

 _I've finally gone completely crazy._

 **Author's Note:**

 **So... I've written a couple chapters ahead, and I'm kind of disappointed in myself because 1) I feel like Saya is too much of a reactionary character, and 2) I can't decide how I'm going to introduce her to the main characters! I have several ways planned out, but they all feel horribly forced! Thus, I'm going to start trying for Saya to do more voluntary action, including meeting the K characters in a setting that feels more natural, or as natural as a setting can feel in a supernatural story. Until then, have fun, make friends, don't talk to strangers, and spay and neuter your pets! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Saya had been fifteen minutes late for her shift, and, despite her boss's forgiveness, she worked her hardest to make up for it. About once a week the café had a cosplay day. This being one of those days, she decided to suck up her pride and dawn a lacy maid uniform, acting sweetly, submissively, and resisting the urge to shove a fist in the faces of certain customers.

Her urge became particularly hard to resist when, towards the end of her shift, her friends came in. Knowing it was a cosplay day, Katsuro had brought a camera. Saya wondered if she could break a camera with her bare hands. Probably not. But people were always saying to believe in yourself…

Yui, dolled up in a peach and banana-yellow sailor suit, was mistaken by several customers as an employee, forcing Saya to intervene. One such customer, one who had received quite a few warnings before for harassing female employees, continued to hassle the pink-haired girl to the point that Saya's boss gave Tetsuya and Katsuro consent to escort him out. When he attempted to reenter the establishment under the pretense of wanting another parfait, Saya, with her boss's permission, delivered him said treat by pouring it over his head. All in all, it was perhaps one of her best shifts.

When she finally got off work, her friends invited her to hang out, but she politely declined, explaining her promise to spend more time with Aoi. After they left, she leaned against the front of the café and dialed up her guardian, nervously tapping one converse-shod foot against the sidewalk. After two rings he picked up, sounding somewhere between fully awake and groggy.

"Hello?"

"Aoi, it's me. Do you have time to meet up today?"

"Ah, well, I'll have plenty of time tomorrow if you want to go out to eat or-"

"No, it's not- I need to talk to you, Aoi. Something happened. Something to do with my wrist, and my father's book, and the Slate. I don't really understand myself. I… I think I'm going crazy, Aoi."

"… Be at the house in an hour. Whatever it is, everything's going to be fine, Saya."

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

…

Aoi's house, which Saya had been raised in after the Kagutsu Crater Incident, was an immaculate white two-story with royal purple shutters and shingles. Window boxes overflowing with elegant blue hydrangeas, Saya's favorite flower, competed with feeders for hummingbirds, Aoi's favorite winged animal. Using her spare key, Saya let herself in to the comfortingly familiar parlor decorated in varying shades of orange. Hanging both her satchel and jacket on the coatrack while kicking off her shoes, Saya swept her gaze over the room, noting that Aoi had left several magazines on the coffee table. She flipped through them, noting particular items, such as a deluxe fishing pole, that Aoi had circled in red marker.

"At least I know what to get him for his birthday," she mused to herself.

Climbing the curved staircase, which as a child she had used to play Rapunzel, she marched past Aoi's room, two guest rooms, and an extra closet before coming to the baby-pink door at the end of the hall. Her name was painted on it in elegant gold script, one of the many things Aoi had done after first adopting her to make her comfortable in her new home. Opening the door, she saw many of his other attempts.

As a wealthy government official, Aoi had spared no expense on his adopted tragedy-stricken child's room. The walls were painted with murals of enchanted forests. A bed far larger than herself was smothered in plush pillows, silky sheets, and cozy comforters, with elegant lavender bed curtains encasing the entire thing. An antique robin-egg-blue wardrobe gilded in silver dominated one corner, and Saya knew it was filled with fluffy coats, frilly dresses, and stylish shirts. A full vanity, the top cluttered with lipsticks, glitters, blush, creams, brushes, hair bows, nail polish, and perfumes, crouched in front of a cushy desk chair. Silvery curtains embroidered with stars threw shadowy patterns down from the windows. The entire room was illuminated overhead by a beautiful crystal chandelier. It would not be unfair to say that Aoi had been a doting parent and had spoiled Saya rotten.

Since Saya had not moved very far and still spent the night at the house quite often, neither she nor Aoi had bothered to empty her room out any. She continued to keep clothes and books here, and the room was always ready for her use. To be honest, more of her possessions were here than at her own apartment. Aoi insisted he did not mind, however, so Saya did not feel too badly.

Flopping onto the soft bed with a contented sigh, Saya thought about how she was going the earlier events of her day to Aoi.

 _There was a voice, no , not a voice, voices… There were voices in my head, and they said that the Red Sword of Damocles wasn't going to fall today… And I already sound like a complete mental case._

She just had to trust that Aoi wouldn't think she was one. After all, Aoi had seen her at her absolute worst, when he'd found her in the ruins.

…

Aoi came home shortly after, bearing take-out rapidly going cold. He commanded that they eat first, which Saya complied with, albeit by shoving her entire meal down her throat in a few gulps and nearly choking. She then spent nearly fifteen minutes anxiously watching Aoi calmly finish off his own plate in delicate, sophisticated bites. When he finally swallowed the last morsel, he wiped his chin with a napkin and disposed of both his and Saya's paper plates and plastic utensils before washing his hands in the kitchen sink. They both settled into their favorite seats in the parlor, his a paisley armchair, Saya's an emerald-green loveseat.

"Now," he intoned, folding his hands into his lap. "Tell me what happened."

Saya relayed her tale to the best of her ability, trying to remember the exact words the voices had used, the exact order of events, and the exact feelings she was having at the time. Aoi listened in silence. When she finished, he asked several questions, only a few of which she was able to answer.

"I just don't understand, Aoi," Saya huffed, her voice on the edge of a sob from accumulated stress. "The last time I saw a sword like that, I lost everything. But now I saw two, there are voices in my head, and I might be… _connected_ to whatever it is that happened last time. I mean, I always wanted to know what was up with my wrist, and my father's research, and all his writing about Kings, but…"

As she trailed off miserably, Aoi looked at her with his own misery shining in his eyes.

"Saya, what if I told you I knew what your father's research was about; what the Slate has to do with the Kings?"

"Wh-What?"

"Just… I'm not saying I know exactly what you have to do with it, because I don't. Just… Just listen to what I have to say and know that I haven't told you all this time because I've been trying to protect from the same people your parents were trying to protect you from."

They looked each other in silence for a brief moment before Saya gave a small nod.

"The Dresden Slate, as you know, is believed to be an ancient artifact. In Dresden, Germany, it was revered as a holy relic. What you don't know is that during World War II, it was studied in hopes of creating a super-soldier. It is believed the Slate was created by an ancient civilization to speed up the rate of evolution, making some humans evolve to be far more powerful than the rest of humanity. Using rats to test the Slate's abilities, it was found that seven subjects could receive power far beyond that of a normal subject. These seven subjects could then bequeath lesser powers to others, subjugating them to their will. When the process moved on to humans, the seven powerful individuals became known as Kings, and those they gave power are their Clansmen. Those Swords of Damocles you saw are manifestations of a King's power; if the sword is breaking, the King is losing control. If the King completely loses control, the sword falls, and you get a Damocles Down, such as The Kagutsu Crater Incident. Have you ever wondered why the incident is called that?"

Saya nodded.

"Kagutsu is the name of the King who lost control. Now, each King is different, with different powers and abilities. The First King, the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, was the Slate's head researcher in Dresden. You must understand that as far as we know, the Slate picks Kings out of its own volition, and, during a bombing, it seemed to choose Weismann as the First King to protect him. He is now apparently immortal, and flies above Japan in his private airship. Have you ever seen his white airship while you were going about your day?"

Saya thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it."

"It seems he no longer has any real connection with life down here on earth. He watches over us without interfering, and without any Clansmen. Then, there is the Second King, the Gold King, Kokujoji Daikaku, who was a soldier during World War II. He has the final word over the other Kings, he protects the Slate in Mihashira Tower, and it is safe to say that at the moment he _is_ Japan; he controls a massive percentage of the economy and government. Even the Prime Minister is completely subject to his commands. Mirashira Tower is also known as The Palace Out of Time, and his mysterious Clansmen, who wear gold rabbit masks, are simply known as Usagis. Next is the Third and Red King. The previous one was Kagutsu, who lost control and caused the incident. The current Red King is Suoh Mikoto, who leads his Clan, known as Homra. They control most of the city's underworld, dispersing groups performing activities they don't approve of, such as drug dealing and human trafficking. They're known as the most violent of Clans. Then there is the Fourth and Blue King, Munakata Reisi. His Clan is known as Scepter Four, and functions as a police unit against rogue power-users, such as dangerous Kings, Clansmen, and Strains. Before you ask, Strains are those who, despite not being part of a Clan, are gifted power by the Dresden Slate. Their powers have endless variations. The Fifth and Green King is a bit difficult. It is known there is one at the moment, as he has once challenged the Gold King and runs the popular computer program known as 'Jungle', but he stays under radar and has not made his purpose clear."

"Wait, 'Jungle' is ran by one of these Kings? But it's just a... It's like a game! Why?"

"Endless numbers of people use 'Jungle' for their everyday activities. Effectively, this gives the Green King access to endless information. Also, the rumors that if you get to a certain level, you'll receive powers, is true; he may make high-level players his Clansmen."

"Is that why you never let me use 'Jungle'?" Saya had always thought that was odd; Aoi typically let her do as she wished, but he had put his foot down about not allowing her to download 'Jungle' to her phone. Aoi nodded.

"The Sixth and Gray King. The last one died during the Kagutsu Crater Incident, and to my knowledge, another one has not been chosen. And finally, the Seventh and Colorless King. Each Colorless King has a power original to him and different from his predecessors. The previous Seventh King, Ichigen Miwa, had a form of clairvoyance and could see possible futures, but he passed away several months ago."

"Okay. I think I understand. But, why didn't you tell me any of this until now?"

"... For decades, The Gold King didn't let anyone but his own Clansmen study the Slate. Then, around fifteen years ago, he allowed one promising archaeologist, a man I had the honor of knowing, study it as well; Konohana Natsume."

"My father."

"Yes. He made many leaps in research, narrowing it's possible origin, translating inscriptions. Then, after several months, Kokujoji-sama allowed Konohana-san to bring along his curious daughter. Imagine everyone's surprise when the child began chatting with the Slate like it was a person. You claimed it was talking back to you, telling you stories. Suddenly, the Slate lit up, and those symbols appeared on your wrist."

"I sort of remember that. Not the part where it was talking to me, though."

"After that, many people tried to push for you to be enrolled into a research program, originally meant for Strains. Your father, however, had heard of the rumors surrounding the program, such as human experimentation and overall cruel treatment. He took you and your mother and fled the city, although he unfortunately fled directly into the path of the Incident.

"Your father was an acquaintance of mine, and I was one of the minority who disagreed with the research program. After the Incident, I was assisting with the search for survivors. It was pure chance I found and recognized you in the ruins. I decided to protect you as your father tried to. There were so many orphans in the chaos following the Incident; it was almost too easy to adopt you and give you my family name without anyone noticing. Those who knew about the girl who could talk to the Slate now believe she perished with her family in the Incident."

"But what am I? The Slate said it chose me, but for what?"

"I can't say for sure. Guessing from your experience today, we can theorize the symbols on your wrist light up when a King summons his Sword of Damocles. And you can apparently mend a sword, which was thought to be impossible."

"All of this is impossible."

"True."


	5. Chapter 5

Since she had neither school nor work the next day, Saya spent the night at Aoi's house. Clad in a frilly pink nightgown she hadn't worn in years, she curled up in bed, clutching a tie-dyed throw-pillow to herself. Lying on the nightstand was her father's notebook, which she had spent the last few hours pawing through, fueled by her new understanding of Kings and Clansmen.

"So it never was a legend," she mumbled into the pillow's seam. "But what about Atlantis?"

 _You shall keep the tragedy of Atlantis from occurring once more._

She struggled into a sitting position, sliding on the sheets and blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

 _Do not worry, child. We shall not harm you, for you are a part of us._

"What? No, wait, I... Okay, I'm going to ask some questions, and your going to answer them."

 _We shall answer the questions that must be answered, but you do not need to know all as of yet._

"Okay, well, you are the Dresden Slate, right?"

 _Yes. Or what those of you in the modern day refer to as the Dresden Slate. As time progresses we are referred to by many names._

To Saya, the voices sounded almost like they were... _sulking_ at being called the Dresden Slate. It must have been her imagination.

"... Alright. What are these symbols on my wrist?"

 _They are your physical manifestation of your connection to us and to the Kings. Your proof of being our vessel._

"Vessel? What do you mean?"

 _You can wield our power, to a degree. You can undo that which with we have erred._

"But your some sentient all-powerful ancient... thing. What could you possibly make a mistake about?"

 _We can give power, but we cannot control how others use it. If the power is used incorrectly, it can be broken. And those we give power to do not always meet our expectations. We believe we may have made such an error during your absence, but as we were missing a piece of ourselves, you, such things can not be helped._

"You mean my trip? But earlier you said you didn't doubt me anymore."

 _You are not the error, child. Perhaps you felt discomfort at the time of our decision._

"You mean when I was on my trip and the symbol lit up and was painful and... You picked a new King, didn't you? The Colorless one?"

 _Yes._

"But why haven't you spoken to me all these years? You used to when I was little, right? And how are you even doing this?"

 _Telepathy is but child's play for us. And we have delayed contact with you to... avoid causing too much stress during your difficult time of human grief. We did not want you to resent your role._

Reading between the lines, Saya felt her eyebrows raise in shock.

"So you were afraid I'd be mad at you after the Kagutsu Crater Incident?"

 _We are the unimaginable power sought by countless heroes through the ages! We did not fear the wrath of a single human child!_

Saya snorted. Defensive much?

"So what were you saying earlier about Atlantis?"

 _That is a tale for another time, child. For now, you should allow yourself to rest._

"But I still have questions?!"

 _Later, child. Now sleep._

As the Slate's presence slipped out of her mind, Saya found herself overcome with exhaustion. She flopped back, allowed her eyes to flutter closed, and slid into a peaceful slumber.

...

When her eyes flicked open, she was completely awake, which was odd; she could normally lay in bed for an hour, wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Her conversation with the Slate ran through her mind, and she staggered to her feet, wanting to do something but having no idea what. Instead, she shuffled into the bathroom and spent an hour freshening up. Bare feet padding softly against the teal carpeting, she walked up to the wardrobe and rummaged through to find a gray tank, green gym-shorts, and gray thigh-high stockings printed with cartoon dinosaurs.

Downstairs, Aoi was making breakfast, pancakes accidentally burned along the edges, and humming his favorite T.V. show's theme song. As she came into the room, he set a plate in front of her chair, a glass of milk and silverware already waiting.

"Thanks, Aoi."

"How did you sleep?"

"The Slate started talking to me again. It's weird, but it's like it has a personality. Oh, and it said it chose a new Colorless King while I was on my trip, one it thinks it might have made a mistake choosing. And that I'm some sort of vessel? "

Aoi sat across from her, a purple-and-white-polka-dotted coffee mug she'd made him when she was twelve clasped between his hands. His hair was damp and uncombed, curled up like a breaking wave. He wore a stained beige long-sleeved tee, the collar stretched, little strings hanging from the sleeves. It was one of the comfortable items of clothing he chose to wear when not in public, and Saya knew she was probably the only person he let see him so frumpy-looking.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone, but I assumed you were on the phone."

"Nope. The Slate was doing its creepy telepathy trick."

"Hmm. So, Saya, I've been thinking, and I want you to hear me out. Perhaps we should tell the Gold King about you."

"But what about the research program? The one with human experimentation?" Saya reminded, an involuntary shiver going down her spine. Her pancakes had been delicious moments ago, but now it was tasteless on her tongue.

"That program was done away with after... certain events a few years ago. The only thing you'd probably have to worry about now is abuse from Scepter Four, but they're typically more restrained now under Munakata, and if you had protection from the Gold King, they wouldn't be able to touch you."

"Why would the Gold King offer me protection?"

"Because you are apparently the vessel of the Slate he guards. Plus, I know he feels guilty over the demise of the Konohana family, since he didn't step in when they were obviously being persecuted."

"But why do we have to tell him? I mean, the only thing that's really changed is that the Slate is talking to me again. It's nothing I can't handle."

"The change is that now we know you can repair a Sword of Damocles, Saya. That means you can stop a Damocles Down. You could prevent another Crater Incident."

The seriousness in his tone terrified her. The truth behind his words made her want to pass out. A sudden weight, a responsibility, began to crush her, coiled around her shoulders, suffocating her, like a python that would swallow her whole if she wasn't careful.

"But... But I can't possibly..."

The Slate's words pounded in her head: _You can undo that which with we have erred._

"We won't do anything today, but tomorrow my work will bring me by Mirashira Tower; it would be the best time for me to talk to Kokujoji-sama. You should spend the day considering it. Oh, but if you feel like doing anything fun, I've cleared my schedule today, to Shouda-san's dismay, and we can go out to eat."

Despite her stress, Saya nearly snickered at the thought of Aoi's secretary, Shouda Mayu, pulling at her auburn highlights in frustration. Just a few years younger than Aoi, Mayu-nee-san had made it no secret to a young Saya that she had a massive crush on her emotionally-restrained boss, openly telling the child once when she was babysitting her that she wanted to be her new mother. To further her agenda, she had massive breast implants, short pencil-skirts, collagen-filled lips, low-cut blouses, high-heels higher than Mt. Everest, make-up thick enough to stop a bullet, manicured nails so long it was an absolute mystery how she could hold a pen, and long fake eyelashes constantly being batted in a flirty manner. Despite all this, Aoi seemed to remain completely oblivious to his employee's advances. He was by no means cold, especially since Saya loved Mayu like a crazy aunt, but he showed no interest in her as a woman. But then, Saya had never seen him show such interest in anyone.

Personally, Saya thought Mayu-nee-san was much prettier when, during nights when Aoi had to stay out for work, they would have a slumber party at the older woman's apartment, slobbed out in old sweat-pants and t-shirts, hair hastily pulled into something resembling a ponytail, all traces of outlandish make-up swabbed away, gobbling ice-cream out of the tub, laughing so hard it came snorting out of their noses while watching the ornery comedy shows Aoi refused to watch with his child. It was Mayu-nee-chan that had taught her how to put on lipstick, got her her first bra, took her to get her ears pierced, and had explained the birds and the bees to her.

"Oh, right, that reminds me; Shouda-san wants to go to the salon with you soon. You should call her to set up the details."

"Yay! Going to the salon with Mayu-nee-san is the best! She always picks the best colors for my nails."

Aoi looked like he wasn't sure what to say, but he was saved by his cell erupting into the same theme song he'd been humming a minute ago. Glancing at the screen before he lifted it from the tabletop, and saw Mayu's picture grinning up sultrily.

"Speak of the devil," she mused around her last mouthful of pancake. Aoi shot her a look between amusement and reproach as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, Shouda-san? I thought you understood I wasn't going to work today. Saya- ... What? Are you sure? Alright, I'll be there within the hour. Keep everyone calm."

Aoi shot up from his seat and cleared the table as he explained the call to Saya.

"Something is going on with the Kings. The Gold King just gave Scepter Four temporary permission to use a system that would give them practically everyone's personal information. I have to go for a few hours. With this happening... Just stay here, Saya, please. We can go for food when I get back."

He vanished up the stairs, and fifteen minutes later he reappeared, once more sharply dressed in a black suit and olive tie. His hair was combed back smoothly, not a strand out of place. A briefcase hung from his left hand, his keys clinking in his right. As he reached the door, he looked back at her worriedly, her chin resting on her knees as she curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Remember, stay here. And consider what we talked about."

And then he was gone, locking the door behind him. A moment later, she heard the car Mayu-nee-san must have sent to pick him up.

Left alone in the empty house, Saya rolled upside down, her legs flung over the back of the couch, and punched at the remote buttons until the T.V. flickered into life and flipped to a news. This took a few tries, as the remote needed new batteries. She wanted to see if the news anchors would mention what Aoi had mentioned about Scepter Four using everyone's personal information, but the reporter on screen was far more concerned with a penguin at the zoo that did abstract paintings with its feet.

 _Wait,_ Saya suddenly realized. _No one seems concerned with the two massive swords that magically appeared in the sky downtown, which was witnessed by at least a hundred people._

Pulling her phone out from her bra, she clicked to several message boards and blog websites. There were a few people talking about them, but not even a fraction of what she expected. With this little coverage, Saya would have thought it was some urban legend if she didn't know any better, like a sewer monster or a U.F.O. sighting.

"What the hell?!" she hissed quietly, searching several other social media sites with similar results. The news reporter was now going on about some mafia group that had suffered serious setbacks due to some vigilante group. With her phone already so close to her face, she was horribly startled when it began to scream out her ringtone, a chorus of kittens meowing Mozart, and slid, headfirst, to the floor. The number was one she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Saya-chan!" the person on the other end sobbed.

"Yui-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I got mugged!"

"What?! Where are you?! Do you-"

"I'm okay, unhurt. They stole my purse, but I'm in the police station now. I just finished filing a report."

"Did they steal anything important?"

"My phone and wallet. I've already cancelled all my cards and didn't have much cash on me, so I guess that's good. They didn't get my keys 'cause I keep them in my pocket. The phone was new, which sucks, but the police say that's good because it means I didn't have as much personal crap on it, like passwords and stuff they could use to steal my identity."

"Yeah, I guess that's good. Is there something I can do to help?"

"Well... I'm still feeling a little freaked out, and I don't want to walk home alone without a phone. (By the way I'm borrowing a particularly cute officer's desk-phone right now.) My parents aren't answering, and I just remembered they're both out of town on some sales associate workshop, so, if you're not busy, would you mind..."

Knowing what Yui was asking, Saya thought nervously back to Aoi's plea for her to stay in the house. But her friend needed her right now.

 _It's not like I'm in any actual danger right now anyway,_ she thought to herself _. Aoi's just being a little paranoid._

 _"_ Sure thing, Yui-chan! Actually, since your parents are out of town, how about we swing by your house, swing by my apartment, and then spend the night at Aoi's house? He wants me to spend the night, and this way we can walk to school tomorrow, too. Your sketch class starts at eight, right? Same time as my lecture!"

"Really? I mean, that sounds great, but I don't want to impose on Ikeda-san!"

"Aoi would be overjoyed to have you as a guest, Yui-chan! He always is! He thinks you're a good influence on me."

"Oh, why in the world would he think a silly thing like that?"

"Well... He once said you're very feminine."

"Feminine? Oh, no, no, no, baby! There is quite a bit of difference between being feminine and the glittery, colorful ribbon party that is Asahina Yui!" Saya could hear the mischievous smirk in her friend's voice, could picture her gesturing theatrically as she talked loudly on the phone. Hopping into the kitchen, she hunted for a pen in the drawers and proceeded to write the address of the police station Yui recited onto her inner arm.

"Be there soon," she promised her screen before hanging up and placing the device back into her bra. Using the same pen she used on her arm, she scribbled a quick note on a napkin and left it on the coffee table.

 _Sorry, Aoi, but Yui needed my help! She and I will be spending the night! We're gonna head to both our places to get clothes and stuff before we come back here! Don't be mad! Lots of Love -Saya_

Hoping she'd get back before Aoi even had the chance to read the note, she slid on her burgundy jacket and converses, pulled her bag's strap onto her shoulder, and walked out the door.

...

Yui was unabashedly flirting with a young policeman, presumably the one who's phone she'd borrowed, behind the desk as Saya opened the station's glass door. Seeming to catch sight of Saya from the corner of her eye, Yui hopped over the desk, ignoring the various papers she displaced doing so, and ran through the lobby to her, wiggling her fingers at the officer over her shoulder. Her ensemble today consisted of a baby-blue high-waisted skirt, a bright-orange tee, neon-green suspenders, rainbow stockings, an emerald beret, and green galoshes. Jumping, she wrapped her arms around Saya's neck.

"You're a lifesaver, Saya-chan!"

"Hmm. I'll have to start charging you. So I guess it's safe to say the police definitely treated you... with the utmost respect?" she assumed, eyes dropping to the phone number penned in red on the back of Yui's hand. Giggling, her friend hid the digits behind her back. "Gee, you seem really traumatized."

"I am! I swear! I am the traumitized-iest! I am trauma incarnate!"

"Excuse me, ladies," apologized a voice just before two men in long blue coats brushed past them. Shiny buttons and chains decorated the coats, making the men seem imposing and distinguished; professional. Yui, quite a bit shorter than her, leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"What's up with the swords?"

Indeed, the men had traditional Japanese swords, with decorative gold handles and blue sheaths, strapped to their hips. They were quietly demanding something from Yui's officer at the reception desk. The officer, a plucky-looking kid who couldn't have been on the on the job very long, looked thoroughly stressed at what they were asking, holding up his hands defensively and smiling awkwardly.

Shrugging dismissively, Saya turned to follow Yui out the door. Her body stilled like she'd been put on pause as she heard the taller of the swordsmen raise his voice.

"You will hand over the information, by the command of Scepter Four!"

Glancing back at them for half a second, memorizing the looks of them, she zipped out into the sunset-lit street.

...

Yui's house was closer, so they had gone there first, where Saya was absolutely stupefied by Yui's teddy-bear backpack, which could apparently bend space and time, since Yui was able to able to force massive amounts of stuff into the tiny space.

"You realize your only gonna be gone for one night, right? You don't need a week's worth of clothes."

"Poor, naive Saya-chan; An artist, especially a young, beautiful, debutante artist such as myself, never knows when a messy tragedy, be it a spur-of-the-moment flour-and-water sculpture of a puppy or a full portrait of your neighbor's elderly Russian great-aunt Bianca, will cause need for a change of clothing to remain fabulous!"

"Your neighbor's have an elderly Russian great-aunt Bianca?"

"No, her name's Mildred and she's French. Nice lady; gives me candies."

They then dashed off to Saya's apartment, where the brunette stuffed an extra outfit and the supplies she'd need for her lecture into her satchel. They swung the next train to Aoi's neighborhood, clutching at the overhead safety straps as Yui regaled her with the details of her mugging.

"The guy had a gun! Can you believe it?! A gun! He got me on a street corner and was like 'Give me your purse, girl!' and I was like 'Sure thing, pal!' Then he just ran off, and I hightailed it to the station. He was kind of tall, but really skinny, with oily black hair. I didn't get a good look at his face since he was wearing a hat and kept his head down. His shirt looked kind of old and faded, but, get this, it looked like it might have had our university's trademark on it!"

"An old student?"

"Maybe. The police said there were a few reports matching mine, and, while they can't name names, his other possible victims were Shizume City University students too!"

"What?"

"You'd better watch out, Saya-chan! He might target you, too!"

"I'll keep an eye out."

 _Another thing to worry about in all this craziness. And I'm supposed to be thinking about letting Aoi tell the Gold King about me._

"Saya-chan! Saya-chan!"

She snapped out of her thoughts to realize Yui was looking back at her worriedly from the open train doors. They'd reached their stop, and she was just standing there oblivious. Blushing, she rushed out just as the doors hissed shut behind her.

"Sorry! Just thinking, you know?"

"Oh, sure, Saya-chan. I know I just keep going on about my own stuff, but if you have something you need to talk about, just shut me up, and feel free to tell me about it. Okay? I'm here to hear!"

"It's... complicated. Nothing I can't handle though. If it gets rough, I'll spill my guts."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 _Though I hope it won't get that rough._


End file.
